Family Don't End With Blood
by JohnnyGatsGirlfriend
Summary: In Lawrence,Kansas,Mary Winchester was killed. Leaving John Winchester to raise two kids and hunt down the thing that killed his wife and the mother of two sons. Along the way John saved a family from a vengeful spirit. Present day Bre, Dean and Sam thinks that hunting down the things that killed Mary will end it. They're so wrong. Let The road to revenge begin.


I've known the Winchesters since I was ten years old. They saved my family from Demons. If it wasn't for them my family wouldn't be standing here. That was when the Winchesters hunted together. Now as far as I knew, Sam went to college, Dean and John still hunted together and bobby was still the go to guy for information. Me on the other hand, I did small hunts like a simple salt and burn. I haven't talk to Sam since he went to college. Dean and I stay in contact; we talk at least three times a week. He told me that John had been on a hunt and he hasn't come back. This isn't like John to disappear and not stay in contact. Dean had asked me told help him and Sam find John. The only part is I had to go when he picked up Sam. To be honest, it isn't fair that Dean drags Sam away from college, he deserves to get out of his life; the only way you get out is death; it isn't common to just walk away.

My door opened indicting that Dean picked my lock to get in. "You ever heard of knocking" I asked coming from my bedroom with my bag. "Yeah doesn't really work for me" he says with that sarcastic attitude that I've grown to love. "So, Sam" I state getting right to the point. "What about him" he asks obviously knowing where I'm going with the conversation. "Don't you think Sam would have came back if he wanted to" I suggest to Dean. He knew I wasn't the type to sugar coat what I had to say. If it was anybody else Dean would have did his usual shrug and eyebrow raise and then punched you. "Sam ran away to college to get away from this life, to get away from me and dad, he at least owes me this much, He owes me to help me find dad" he argued. "You really think that he's gonna help us" I busted out. "No but it's worth a try; where's your family by the way" he questions. "They're at my grandmas, she wanted us over for dinner" I confirmed. "Sure, Sam number two" he joked with a wink. "Whatever lets go, the sooner we get Sam the sooner we can find John" I encouraged.

The car ride was just like old times, we'd stop at a gas station every now and then. We'd stock up on chips, juice and candy. The only sucky part about being the shotgun passenger was Deans normal saying which pissed me off "Drive picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole". Not that I minded listening to rock music, I just preferred variety; with him that didn't exist. It was Metallica, ACDC, and Led Zeppelin all day. "How far away are we away from Sam" I questioned chewing on my sour patches. Were here. I looked up and we were outside a dorm room. "Well, are you gonna get out the car" I joked. He looked down at the floor and opened the door; I followed the lead anxious to hear what this adventure was gonna bring us.

Dean being him just stared at the door; he let out a nervous noise. I rang the doorbell. I could tell that both Dean and Our hearts were pounding like crazy. We haven't seen or talked to Sam in two years. I'm sure that he had to know something was up with us. We hadn't bothered to talk to call Sam to see how he was doing since John and he got into that huge argument. Finally we heard footsteps and then a beautify blond opened the door. I assumed she was Jessica. "Hi is Sam here, this is his brother and I'm a family friend" I smiled at her. "Sam" she called. I felt that smile creeping up on my face.

That tall, curly haired, dark brown freak that I was excited to see finally came to the door after a few moments. He had a look of shock, and knowing on his face. "Hey jess could you give a minute" he asks nicely. She looked at him question him in which he returned a smile. She walked away reluctantly not knowing our intentions. I'm sure he filled her in on how and why he left for college. I couldn't help but feel this pang of guilt, not doing anything to make him feel better. Growing up in or around this life isn't something that anybody wanted or asked for.

"What the hell are you guys doing here" he asked in a vicious tone that shocked both Dean and I. That wasn't the reception neither us of were expecting. "Well hello to you to" I joked. He gave me his famous bitch face that told a thousand words. "You guys haven't bothered to call, text, visit or email to see how I was doing, and know you show up on my doorstep, Whatever it is I'm not getting involved" he says trying to slam the door. That is it. I haven't been the most loyal friend but I damn sure didn't deserve his temper tantrum that he was throwing at us and I wasn't standing for it. Dean on the hand was shocked and he didn't know what to do. He missed his brother and there was no denying that. He wanted to hug him and yell at him for leaving the family when we needed them the most.

I laughed sarcastically and stuck my foot in the door before he could slam it. "Look you have every and I mean every right to be pissed off and hold resentment towards us and everybody who didn't defend you, but don't you think you could hear us out just once. Give us a chance to explain everything please" I begged. He sighed heavily gave us the look of irritation. "Fine let me get my coat and explain to jess, you guys have a half hour and that's it" he states. He shuts the door in a calm manner. Dean's angry voice was coming and I could tell. "Explain what how he ran out on us" he asks. I gave him the look that screamed _shut up I got this. _


End file.
